Heat exchange devices typically direct a coolant fluid through cooling passages to exchange heat between the surrounding body and the fluid by convective heat transfer. However, small equipment for example may require smaller cooling channels, but the small dimensions of such cooling channels can make cooling less effective, particularly when the cooling fluid is viscous (e.g. oil) and the fluid velocities are low. Therefore, improved heat exchange devices are needed.